


Confusing

by Frostdragon_cloudempire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: don't read if your brain explodes easily, this is very confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostdragon_cloudempire/pseuds/Frostdragon_cloudempire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir have a confusing talk about the Valentine letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusing

Adrien looked at Marinette and sighed. He had something on his mind but he couldn't put his claw on it. Could Marinette be Ladybug? Suddenly, the idea strucked him and his face lit up in joy.

Chat smirked whien Ladybug approached. He told her: " I liked your letter."   
She was strucked 'What letter... It can't be Adrien's love letter, right?'   
So she said: " I liked yours too!" She refered to Adrien's, but he couldn't know.  
His smirk was frozen on his face:' Does she know I know that she knows?' He shook his head in disbelief. 'She can't.' was his conclusion. ' This is so confusing!' he thought. He decided something. Tonight, after the patrol, he'll follow her to her place, he ought to know!  
Ladybug jumped off the bulding and ran home, she didn't check, however, if someone was following her so sje didn't see chat noir's emerlad eyes open in shock as she detransformed.

The wind howled over the rooftops of Paris, urging Chat Noir to run faster, jump further, and get farther away from the secret revealed. He let the wind at his back take him where it may, uncaring of it’s cold fingers creeping along his body. He wished he hadn't seen what he had. He should had left before her. He shouldn't had been watching her. Marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I don't think I wrote it well. Maybe I'll delete the series and focus more on miraculous force (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6810031). Maybe.


End file.
